Warriors Sing Along
by Kyleena
Summary: I hope this tittle isn't used by someone else if so please, please, please tell me. I hope you like them.
1. Warriors Sing Along

I don't own warriors Erin Hunter does but i own these songs

OK these will be songs that will have something to do with warriors and I swear on my faith in StarClan that I have not and will not copy these from anyone I swear.

1. Leafpool. Crowfeather. A forbidden love. (this is a song that goes to the beginning of my story)

2. The Day She Died

3. After the Fight into the Love

4. StarClan's Watching

5. Saving Him


	2. Leafpool Crowfeather A forbidden love

I don't own Warriors Erin Hunter does but i own these songs

my first song please review good or bad

Leafpool. Crowfeather. A forbiden love. Sing Along

Leafpool: I looked into his eyes love was hidden there

Crowfeather: i thought i loved Feathertail

Leafpool: it couldn't work wouldn't work but love was hidden there

Crowfeather: but after she died...

Leafpool: he's in windclan i'm in thunderclan how would it work

both: on the journey the terrible journey i knew love was hidden there oh love was hidden there

Crowfeather: Feathertail died i looked into another cats eyes love was hidden there

Leafpool: i'm a medicine cat he's a warrior how could it work

Crowfeather: i never thought i'd love another but i looked into her eyes...

Both: and love was hidden there

(slower now) love was hidden there

how could it work

how would it work

i don't know all i know is love is hidden there...


	3. The Day She Died

This is another song for Warriors Sing along

* * *

it is the day Silverstream died and what she and Graystripe say to each other

* * *

The Day She Died

Silverstream: Graystripe come here

Graystripe: yes Silverstream

Silverstream: Graystripe take care of our kits i have to go

Graystripe: Silverstream no

Silverstream: Graystripe i must don't you see

Graystripe: Why we had much together

Silverstream: but i am needed else where now don't cry we will meet again

Graystripe: but why Silverstream you are the only one

Silverstream: there will be others and i don't mind

Graystripe: please Silverstream stay with me

Silverstream: (spoken sternly) Graystripe listen to me (singing again) i have to go can't you see

Graystripe: i know but why why does it have to happen to me

Silverstream: Graystripe we will meet again but i am needed else where now

(slowly)

Graystripe: why why don't you stay here with me

Silverstream: i can't don't you see take care of our kits (gives Graystripe a lick) i love you...(eyes close never to open again)

Graystripe: (softly and quietly) Silverstream no stay with me Silverstream...


	4. After the fight Into the love

Erin hunter owns warriors not me

this is about Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight when they end fighting (makes them stop)

* * *

After the Fight. Into the love

(spoken/yelled until ((in all of them)) i say that they are singing)

Squirrelflight: Brambleclaw how could you chose him over me

Brambleclaw: he's my kin if you didn't know

Squirrelflight: he's more important than me

Brambleclaw: Squirrelflight no cat is more important than you to me

Squirrelflight: yeah right

Brambleclaw: Squirrelflight i love you

(singing now)

Squirrelflight: oh Brambleclaw i'm sure you do

Brambleclaw: Squirrelflight will you ever forgive me

Squirrelflight: stupid fuball of corse i can i love you so

Brambleclaw: (purring) and i love you

Both: I thought it was over but it is just the beggining

I thought it was over but truly it can't be

I thought it was over and we'd never be close

I thought it was over but its only begon

(softer now)

I thought it was over but it's only begon...


	5. StarClan's watching

I don't own warriors Erin Hunter does but i own these songs

this story is about starclan watching the destruction of their forest the main ones who sing are: yellowfang, spottedleaf and bluestar there might be all of starclan on few ocassions

* * *

StarClan's Watching

Spottedleaf: all we can do is watch

Yellowfang: watch the destruction of our forest

Bluestar: As much as we want to

All of starclan: all we can do...

Spottedleaf: is watch

Bluestar: I know it is painful

Yellowfang: watching the suffer

Spottedleaf: and being able to do

All of StarClan: to do nothing

Bluestar: we chose right for the prophicy

Yellowfang: but that might not be enough

Spottedleaf: we send sings and dreams

All of StarClan: but all we can do is

Yellowfang/Bluestar: do is

Spottedleaf: watch

Bluestar: now they are getting ready to leave

Yellowfang: the forest that is their's

Spottedleaf: the forest that was ours

All of StarClan: how many will make it to their new forest home

Spottedleaf: hopefully all of them

Yellowfang/Bluestar: will make it home

Spottedleaf: (slowly and quietly starting to fade away) hopefully all of them will make it home...while...we...watch


	6. Saving Him

* * *

I don't own warriors Erin Hunter does but i own these songs

Okay this is Saving Him it is Feathertail and Crowfeather when she dies saving them from Sharptooth

* * *

Saving Him

Feathertail: (thinking) _I have to jump and land on the tooth and bring it down to save Crowfeather I don't mind if i go to StarClan as long as i Save Him_

Feathertail jumps and lands on spike brining it down and killing Sharptooth

Crowfeather: Feathertail why did you dooooooooooothat

Feathertail: to save you my one and only love

Crowfeather: Why oh why did you doooooooooothat

Feathertail: if I hadn't you would be dead

we all would be dead

Crowfeahter: But i wouldn't mind

why oh why did you dooooooooooooothat

Feathertail: I looooove you Crowfeather Maybe toooooo much

Crowfeather: I know but why oh why did you doooooooooooothat

Feathertail: Crowfeather i love you but now i must go

Both: I love you and I know you love me but now we have to go our seperate way

Crowfeather: Feathertail i luuuuuuuuuuuve you and i know you have to go but why oh why must you go

Feathertail:we all join StarClan in the end but i must go now (gently licks Crowfeather)

Crowfeather: (licks Feahtertail back)

Feathertail: (Closes eyes for last time) I Love You

Be Strong Crowfeather I Love YOU

CRowfeather: I know you do and...I...Love...YOU


End file.
